


My Heart, It Speaks

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How easy it is to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, It Speaks

Dinner was great. Who knew a prat like Arthur would be good company? He was funny, intelligent, and he actually listened to Merlin when he geeked out over the latest episode of the IT Crowd he’d streamed on Netflix during his break between classes. Merlin can’t help it if he loves the idea that being in IT is becoming a cool factor…so he liked to think.

 

So, when Arthur walked them into a record store and started browsing the isles, Merlin couldn’t help staring at him from the entryway, his hands in his pockets. 

Arthur looked up from the selection he was searching through with a confused face, “what?” 

"Nothing, I just…" Merlin shrugged.

"Just what?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms defensively even though he wore an intrigued smile. 

"I just…you settle in quickly don’t you?"

Arthur huffed out a laugh. “I didn’t just mosey on in here for no good reason, _Mer_ lin.” He beckoned the brunette over with a curl if his finger. 

As Merlin shuffled over, Arthur picked out a record and held it out for Merlin to see. 

"Sex Pistols?" Merlin’s face twisted up. 

"Excuse me," Arthur’s finger was right in front of Merlin, "what’s with the face?"

"Nothing…just-"

"Again with the ‘just’?"

"J _ust_  that they’re so…overdone?”

"Oh, I  _am_  sorry. Please Mr. Hipster, direct me to the indie section,” Arthur said with a hint of sarcastic helplessness. 

"You’re an ass."

Arthur laughed and followed Merlin to a different isle. 

"Here," Merlin tossed a CD at Arthur. "Educate yourself."

"Oh come  _on_ , Merlin,” he held up the case face front. “Death cab? Really? Talk about overdone.”

"They happen to be my favorite band, rude," Merlin snatched the CD out of Arthur hand and studied the track list. 

Arthur grabbed it back and shoved Merlin in the shoulder. 

 

They walked through the isles, browsing, laughing, shamelessly flirting with constant eyesex, not giving a care about the dirty looks from dirty hippies. 

 

Arthur appeared at Merlin’s side as he flicked through the vinyl section. “Ready to go?” Arthur’s hand came up to cover Merlin’s, lacing their fingers together. 

"Mhmm," Merlin nodded, smiling down at their hands. 

They walked that way, hand in hand, back to Arthur’s car. 

 

"Got something," Arthur revealed a plastic bag. 

"Hmm?" Merlin hummed, he was having some difficulties with the safety belt. 

Arthur took advantage of this distraction and began fiddling with the purchase. He pushed the play button and Merlin looked up at him with shocked expression. “You bought it?” 

"Have a favorite?" Arthur asked gesturing toward the buttons. 

Merlin pushed the forward button a few times and sat back with a smile. 

“ _It was one hundred degrees, as we sat beneath a willow tree…._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a practice run to get me back into writing, thanks for reading!


End file.
